User talk:100.40.133.251
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:100.40.134.108 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Orangitu (talk) 13:07, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Adventures in Donny's stomach (maybe) Donny's house... Donny: *snores* Chao:... ugh, I can't believe I had to do this, why I oughta- Flashback Boggy B: it seems Donny has the ability to throw up weapons, well never be able to execute project R2D2 like this! Suzette: if only we could get in her stomach... Spadge:if only we where as small... Dennis:as a chao... Chao: check please, can I get a name? Boggy B: SHUT UP! Chao: EP!!!!! *collapses* Clagnut: YOU'RE A CHAO KILLER! Chao: na, I have a sick sense of humour... why are you looking at me like that? Objection Chao: and that's where I got my name "road kill" Leo's kitchen Road kill: ok, when she comes, I'll eat this shrink pill, then I'll shrink, and put the deactivation pill in Donny's heart. Then- Worm: Breakfast! Road kill: gear solid style(!) *enough talk!* Bjorn: oh, fish paste on a stick! My favorite! Road kill: *Wait!No! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!* Bjorn's stomach Road kill: ugh! This guy really needs to cut off the jalapeno fries with toothpaste! He has a weird appetite... Road kill: There's a TV!? HE ATE A TV!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Anxious worm: it's coming its coming its coming... Road kill: who are you? Anxious worm: Ali baboon. Road kill: haw did you end up here? Flashback Ali baboon: DARN IT!!!! Those pesky worms from the future stole my gold! What am i gonna do now? Fortune teller:I do tell you what? Ali baboon:ok Objection Ali baboon: that evil man tricked me and now I'm here. Road kill:I know everything about you... Ali baboon:try me! Road kill: you where born 11/1/500 B.C. you have a brother named Zorroage, and you know I saw you when you take showers. Ali baboon: I will return *vanishes* Road kill: I need to get outta here! I know! *punches the stomach* Meadow Tara: ugh, what happened? Leo: you blacked out. Road kill: AHA!!! Leo: WHAT THE- Tara: THAT'S THE GUY WHO ATTACKED ME!! * iconic RPG battle music plays * A WILD chao appeared! Tara uses outrage Road kill took 18 damage. Road kill was poisoned Road kill took 20 poison damage Road kill used tiger uppercut Leo took 30 damage Leo now has 170 HP Leo used bazooka Road kill took 10 damage Road kill now has 250 HP Road kill used chao army 19 other chao appeared Tara uses uzi 19 chao are wiped out Road kill took 20 damage Road kill took 30 poison damage Road kill uses massive vitality Road kill regained massive amounts of HP Leo uses water strike Chao can't swim! It's super effective! A critical hit! Road kill took 500 damage! Road kill used Holy Hand Grenade It's super effective! Leo and Tara took 150 damage! Tara uses ultimate outrage Road kill took 500 damage! Road kill rages! Damage doubled Defense doubled Speed doubled Intimidation effect activated Road kill becomes a vampire chao Road kill used evolve Leo uses kiaoken X20 kamehameha Road kill took 1000 damage! Road kill evolves! Road kill becomes a speed/flying chao Road kill used super neo hyper ultra mega ultimate carnage tiger uppercut Leo and Tara take 9999999999999999999999999 damage! Leo and Tara are knocked out! Road kill: any last words? Leo: yes, WHO ARE YOU!? Road kill: your worst nightmare... I'm serious. Donny's house Donny: *snores then wakes up* Leo's in trouble again. Uuuggghhhh! Next time... Road kill: you'll never beat me, I'm on level 17! Omelette: project 'R2D2? What's that? Prof: it's a worm Worm: *puts on a fedora* Prof: wally the worm!? Thanks for making this earlier. But wait, I'm confused, why where they inside Bjorn? I thought this was adventures in DONNY'S stomach... Oh well. And this whole thing was a flashback? That was kinda confusing, but still good. Can't wait for the next one! Oh, I get it now... The whole thing wasn't a flashback. At the beginning, after Chao said "Nah, I got a sick sense of humor... Why are you all looking at me like that?" and the "Objection" part right after Chao said that, that means the flashback was over, right? Then the story continued, the whole thing wasn't just a flashback. Never mind... torcanoquake blizvalanche fireiecanebees (coming soon...) Sounds like some sort of disaster. Boggy B caused it, didn't he? xD Can't wait... Question I think I knew you, a long time ago. Over a year ago, I used to play Worms 4: Mayhem online under the nickname "Boggy B". I used to have a good friend and played against him quite often online in Worms 4: Mayhem, his username was "sackboy124". I stopped playing online because I moved to a different country where we had to unpack and do a lot of things (and I couldn't even say goodbye to him), and when I finally downloaded my game again, I couldn't go online! Are you sackboy124? If not, then never mind... By the way, I'm the guy who reads your memes, and I'm asking this because I heard you were 12 years old (probably 13 now), and when I used to play with sackboy124 he told me he was 11 (almost 12). 14:37, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sackboy124, but... I have worms collection for xbox 360, I might get wi-fi for Christmas. Just saying. Oh... That's a bit of a let down. I missed that guy, and for some reason I can't go online in Worms 4: Mayhem anymore. Oh well, just forget I said anything. Thanks for the reply! 21:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC)